Naruto Uchiha
by omega112
Summary: What if instead of never having a family naruto was taken in by the uchiha and raised alongside sasuke.How different would the timeline be.


Naruto's Pov

"Come on sasuke! Your mom will be mad if we don't get the groceries we need for diner and get back home before dark." Sasuke rushes and catches up to me.

"Slow down naruto we have at least an hour before dark." We arrive at the grocerie store a couple minutes later.

"Good afternoon Toshi-sama(OC)." He smiles and we grab what we need and leave to go home when we see itachi. We wave at him but he doesn't notice us and turns the corner.

"Man what's up with your brother lately? He doesn't even acknoledge us much anymore , and when he does he's always so quiet." Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and we enter the house. We gve sasuke's mom the ingrediants.

"Would you like some help making dinner Mikoto-sama?" She smiles and nods i go to wash my hands when she stops me and kisses my forehead. I laugh and wash my hands. We begin to prepare supper when she looks at the potatos and seems to glare at them she takes them and throws them away.

"Mikoto-sama why did you throw those away? I was sure they were fresh when Toshi gave them to me." She looks at me and smiles.

"Well naruto they were spoiled a experianced chef can tell by the look of them its a good thing we have some the pantry. Could you get them for me" I nod and go retrieve the potatoes. I get back to the kitchen to see mikoto talking to sasuke's father Fugaku i see him frown but he suddenly looks at me and smiles.I smile back and continue helping mikoto prepare supper.

1 Hour later

We all sit down and begin to eat supper in silence like always. I look around and i can feel the tension in the air but i can't figure out what is causing so much tension.

"Um fugaku may i ask you something?" He looks up from his food and nods his head with a smile.

"Um i'm not trying tobe rude but why is everyone so tense and angry?" Everyone except sasuke and i jump a little even itachi i suddenly get scared.

"It's me isn't it." I frown and put my head down and everyone gasps even itachi and i begin to cry slightly.

"I knew it and here i thought someone wanted me around for the past months this was just another sick joke the villagers are pulling on me, and here i thought i actually belonged that iad a place to call home, that someone might want me!" I exit my chair and begin to leave when someone grabs me i look back expecting sasuke but i see mikoto.

She turns me around and slaps me across the face twice. I look up at her with hatred and expect to see her glaring at me with disgust and distain. Instead i am shocked she was crying actually crying. With her family right behind me all with tears in there eyes.

"Do youthink so low of us? We took you in of our own accord the hell with what the rest of the village and the clan said. We took you in because we want you here. We want to take care of you naruto because we love you not cause of some sick joke. Please stay with us please stay in our family." I look at them all and fall to my knees crying.

"I'm so sorry mikoto, fugaku, sasuke, itachi. I'm so sorry i am just not use to being cared for unless it was a sick joke. Please can i stay and be apart of your family even if i'm not an uchiha?" They nod and mikoto hugs me we all get back to eating dinner, me and sasuke then go to bed for the night. after mikoto tucks us in.

3 hours later

I wake up suddenly when i hear someone shout.I wake sasuke and we go to investigate the source of the noise. We head outside and look around to see several uchiha turn a corner.

"What do you think there up to sasuke?" He shrugs and then smiles.

"How about we follow them and get some practice in our stealt training for next year." I smile and nod whe suddenly i hear something behind me and on instinct i attack it with a strong high kick only to have my foot grabbed by Shisui while itachi covers sasuke's mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Yes let's all follow them shall we." We nod and shisui drops me and itachi uncovers sasuke's mouth. Me and sasuke smile as we follow itachi and his friend. We follow the uchiha in question deep into the center of the compound to an old abandon building.

"Well this is an predicament how can we know what there doing from out here we can't go on the roof cause it looks like its about to cave in. Any ideas you two?" I look around and see that the building is slightly higher than others in the compound i look at sasuke and we both nod.

"Well how about we all crawl underneith the building and listen for them to find out what they are doing. They both nod and we all crawl underneith the building quiet as mice.

We find out there exact position in the house and listen very quietly.

"So fugaku have you decide what we shall do about the hidden leaf?" I hear sasukes dad begint to laugh.

"Yes we shall do nothing. To many of us would die and right now i dont even know why i even listened to you fools these past several months." I hear some other people begin to shout at him.

"ENOUGH I have listend to what you have said and my decisionstays the same we will not attack the hidden leaf not now not ever and so help me if any of you go against me i will kill you all UNDERSTAND." he release a massive amount of KI making them all sweat.

"So fugaku what made you change your mind i bet it was the kyuubi wasn't it?" Me and sasuke both are puzzled at whathe ment.

"I knew it that boy has corrupted you you are no longer fit to be leader but maybe your son itachi is. I'm sure he would never let himself be corruped by that boy. Ever since you took him in you have been different." I gasp slightly as i realize what theyment and it didn't go unheard as i am suddenly pulled through the floor along with sasuke.

"Ahha so the kyuuubi vessle has decidedto join us has he and look at this your youngest son too." I begin to cry as i suddenly realize why i was hated by everyone except sasuke's family.

"Is it true am i really the demon they say i am." The uchiha smiles and nods as i put my head down and leet my hair cover my eyes.

"Well then i guess if i am one i better start acting like one." I suddenly kick the man in the stomache causing him to drop me. I suddenly rush him and sink my K9's into his throat and rip it away from his body killing him.

"Next." I look around at them all and my vision seems sharper than usually. I attack the rest of them killing them all except fugaku, sasuke, shisui, and itachi. I suddenly fall to the ground and pass not before saying one word.

"Why?"


End file.
